Mal amor
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Contrario a lo que otros pudieran pensar, estar en una relación destructiva realmente podría llegar a consumirte cual cerilla. Poco a poco con cada minuto que pasaban uno a lado del otro, sin quererlo, sin desearlo, simplemente algo se destruía. Como una oscura adicción. [SasuNaru] [Yaoi] Para el "Torneo de las tres shipps" #TeamSasuNaru


**MAL AMOR**

By

Hagane Yuuki

Contrario a lo que otros pudieran pensar, estar en una relación destructiva realmente podría llegar a consumirte cual cerilla. Poco a poco con cada minuto que pasaban uno a lado del otro, sin quererlo, sin desearlo, simplemente algo se destruía. Como una oscura adicción.

Era tonto, pero a él sin duda nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera llegar a caer en las garras de una relación tan torcida, de hecho era el tipo de persona que alentaba a los demás a dejar ese tipo de situación. Pero ahora ¿Con qué cara podría ver a todas esas personas que había aconsejado si el mismo no podía seguir su propio consejo? Tal vez esa era la razón por la que había dejado la casa de sus padres y se había ido a vivir con él.

No fue la decisión más sabia ahora dada la situación.

Podría alegar ingenuidad adolecente. Después de todo cuando se fue de su casa tan solo tenia dieciséis años. Plena edad de la punzada. Estaba totalmente seguro de que amaba a ese hombre, en el calor del momento simplemente acepto la oferta de vivir juntos.

Era bien sabido que las peores decisiones se toman cuando la calentura esta adormeciendo al juicio.

También podía alegar que fue pervertido. Lo conoció cuando apenas acababa de cumplir los catorce, por aquel entonces Sasuke contaba con veinticuatro años. Siendo tan curiosos como solo él podía ser, acercarse al guapo desconocido no fue ningún problema. Algunas veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si en lugar de acercarse a Sasuke hubiera hecho caso a lo que Kushina solía decirle de no hablar con desconocidos. Increíblemente, a pesar de todo, eso nunca fue una opción.

Nunca se lamentaría haber conocido a su agrio tormento.

Seducido por no solo otro hombre, si no por uno once años mayor que él, sin duda debería tomarse como que fue corrompido. Llevado al lado oscuro de la fuerza, o alguna cosa similar. Pero realmente no podía culpar a Sasuke de seducirlo cuando fue él que en primer lugar con tan solo seis meses después de conocerlo se desnudo y se metió a la cama de Uchiha mientras dormía, dispuesto a hacer a ese hombre suyo.

Por que después de todo Naruto parecía carecer de lo que comúnmente se llama buen juicio.

No podían culparlo, el amor puede cegar a las personas, mas si se esta en esa edad en que las hormonas atacan sin piedad. Esa noche no podría ser muy memorable, pero aun así para un niño enamorado como él, el recuerdo podía ser guardado con mucho tesoro en lo más profundo de su mente.

No era por los golpes que Sasuke le dio al despertarse o el "Tú te lo buscaste" que le dijo después de aventarlo con toda la rudeza de la que era capaz, e introducirse con saña entre sus piernas. No, era la palabra que vino después de perder su virginidad lo que hacia que esa noche se conservara como una de las mejores de su vida, y tal vez la que sello su destino.

– Ahora eres mío, Naruto. Ya no puedes escapar.

Debió darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba mal, pero también que había un problema consigo mismo al sentirse sumamente feliz de escucharlo decir eso.

– Tú también me perteneces, Sasuke.

Así que eso los llevo a vivir juntos cuando realmente parecía que no se conocían. Los problemas surgían con una rapidez con la que ellos los hacían desaparecer en la alcoba. El sexo era maravilloso debía admitir, casi todo el tiempo en el que ambos se encontraban en alguna habitación se aventaban sobre cualquier superficie plana. Se arañaban, besaban, mordían, los chupetones adornando toda su piel tocada por el sol.

Los problemas con los años como era de esperarse en una relación como la suya comenzaron a ser tan constantes que el sexo ya no podía remediarlos. Irremediablemente los golpes y palabras malsonantes comenzaron a ser la solución.

Naruto nunca fue de la clase débil que se deja sobajar, mucho menos golpear, y Sasuke era muy consiente de ello. Esa era una de las razones para ignorar su juicio y enrollarse en una relación que claramente podría llevarle a la cárcel. Naruto se defendía, y vaya que lo hacia, respondiendo cada golpe y agresión. Era una relación de dos hombres, se repetía constantemente Naruto. Era inevitable la agresividad. Aunque no le gustaba admitir a su orgullo que el que casi siempre terminaba perdiendo era él. Era mas joven, mucho más joven y menos experimentado.

Tal vez por eso tomo el florero que reposaba olvidado en algún rincón de la casa, ese que Mikoto le habría regalado a su hijo, orgullosa. Lo estampo en la dura cabeza de Sasuke con furia, rompiendo el florero en miles de pedazos. Se lamento, pobre Mikoto si supiera como había acabado su regalo.

– ¡Nunca más me oíste! Nunca más intentes serme infiel. ¡Por que te juro Uchiha que será lo último que hagas! – Grito. Agachándose para quedar a la altura de su muy mareado novio.

Podría parecer una telenovela de mal presupuesto pero enamorado y totalmente perdido en ese sentimiento, Naruto se creía muy serio al respecto. Lo haría sin dudarlo para defender lo suyo. Y tal vez fue eso, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que estaba sumergido en lo que comúnmente se llama _Una relación destructiva._

Sasuke solo atino a sonríele con esa desesperante y egocéntrica sonrisa suya. Le miraba como si realmente Naruto no se hubiera atrevido a intentar romperle el cráneo. Le tomo de la solapa atrayéndole a él tan rápido que Naruto no alcanzo tiempo de hacerse a un lado. Un golpe asalto su nariz con tanta fuerza que por unos segundos se quedo mirando estrellas. No bebería sorprenderle la acción de Sasuke, no cuando ambos ya se encontraban en esa línea delgada. Pero si le tomo por sorpresa los labios contrarios devorando los suyos. Las manos ávidas que se colaron por entre su ropa para llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Naruto se hizo agua, deslizándose tan fácilmente por las manos de Sasuke. Abriendo sus piernas, acepto la ruda invitación.

Aventó a Naruto sin delicadeza, quitándole los pantalones de un fuerte tirón. Se acomodo entre las piernas y envistió con rudeza.

– Nunca más vuelvas a amenazarme – gruño Sasuke en un gemido gutural

Naruto se crispo, mordiéndose los labios para acallar un grito. Le dolía, pero aun así, con las piernas temblorosas, se dio la oportunidad de usar su peso en contra de Sasuke. Quedo en cima, a horcadas, sonriendo cual niño que había robado un dulce.

–No es una amenaza, es un hecho– podía regodearse de la sorpresa en los ojos oscuros, que se tornaban en una sonrisa ladeada, esa que enloquecía a Naruto.

Enterrando sus uñas en el pecho de Sasuke, movió con brusquedad sus caderas. Arriba, abajo. Adelante, atrás. Círculos. Montando sobre ese miembro que estaba tan profundamente enterrado en él. Que le laceraba de tantas maneras.

En estos momentos se sentía tan poderoso, dueño del placer del hombre que yacía debajo de él. Era su culo el que privaba o proveía el placer de Sasuke. Sus caderas las que lo llevaban a un nivel que solo con él era capaz de alcanzar. Naruto sabia que aunque Sasuke era un ser agresivo, uno lleno de defectos cabe destacar. Era suyo.

Podía atraer a ciento y miles de pequeñas perras, y solo Naruto podría causar ese efecto en Sasuke.

Aunque eso no eximia los propios celos de Naruto, cuando rara vez los sentía.

Sasuke apreso su cuello, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que podía llegar a evitar la entrada de aire. Lo empotro contra la pared, dándole una y otra vez en ese punto que le enloquecía. Se corrió con un orgasmo explosivo, respirando con dificultad cuando Sasuke finalmente le dejo libre. Sabia que la marca de dedos se quedaría en su cuello como un horrendo moretón, y no le molestaba. La brusquedad durante el sexo era tan común entre ellos dos, que rio levemente al ver la sangre deslizarse por la frente de Sasuke, seguramente por el golpe del jarrón. Deslizo su lengua por la pálida piel y termino con un beso.

Realmente estaba jodido, y no de una buena manera.

Ese día Sasuke recibió cinco puntadas en la cabeza.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo duro esa relación antes de que finalmente todo llegara a su fin? Si contaba desde que lo conoció serian nueve tortuosos años. Eran llamadas relaciones destructivas por un motivo, y realmente no le gustaba formar parte de una grafica, pero inevitablemente cuando se cae como le sucedió a ambos, de esa manera tan oscura y retorcida solo quedaba un inevitable final para ellos dos, y no era ese _vivieron felices para siempre_ que Minato le contaba por las noches al dormir cuando era niño.

Ese con el que soñó desde que lo conoció. Pero nunca fue para ellos.

Tal vez si en el mundo solo estuvieran ellos dos, su noviazgo pudo haber florecido de una manera increíblemente hermosa. Solo Sasuke y él. Sin familiares que les recordaran que lo que hacían estaba mal, sin amigos que intentaran separarlos. Sin terceros que solo los querían ver caer. Si tan solo fueran ellos dos, sabia que pudieron ser muy felices.

Lastima que no fue así.

Podía escuchar a las sirenas a lo lejos, el calor de las llamas a su alrededor le impedían respirar. No es que pudiera moverse tampoco, su amor por Sasuke parecía que le había dotado de un escudo contra el dolor por que no sentía nada.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado tan lejos?

Vagamente en la bruma de la razón, recordaba que todo llego a pique en el ultimo año. Cuando totalmente enloquecido Sasuke le habría encadenado del tobillo privándole de su libertad. Cual prisionero estuvo seis meses atado en el sótano. Abría sido un secuestro si no es por que era Sasuke después de todo el que lo hacia. Estaba enamorado del maldito después de todo.

Eso le llevaba a superar sus límites de lo que permitía al bastardo hacerle.

"Quieren llevarte" "Quieren alejarte de mi" Repetía una y otra vez mientras le embestía "Nunca los dejare, ¡Eres mío!"

Tal vez de los dos, él era el que conservaba más cordura para entonces. O por lo menos eso quería creer. Por que cuando Sasuke se ponía así, él solo atinaba a tomarle de las mejillas y decirle cuanto lo amaba para robarle un beso que lo hacia derretirse.

"Nunca podrán separarnos" Contestaba Naruto siempre.

Cuando finalmente sus amigos lograron dar con ellos, después de tanto tiempo buscándole, se sorprendió al verlos allí a pesar de todos los desplantes, las amenazas, al verse libre, pero a pesar de que su acto enternecía su corazón solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Sasuke.

¿No se suponía que no lo dejaría ir? ¿Dónde demonios estaba para impedir que se lo llevaran?

Forcejeo con todo lo que tenía cuando, Gaara, su amigo de la infancia rompía sus cadenas y le cargaba en su hombro como si no importara una mierda lo que él quería. Ahí estaban todos, agitados y asustados como si temieran que Sasuke apareciera con un arma, y era lo que Naruto quería. Que saliera y lo arrebatara de aquellos brazos que lo sacaban de la casa de ambos. Aquella que Sasuke había comprado hace tan solo 3 años.

Tal vez ese fue el error. Pensar que ahí, nunca serian encontrados. Después de todo, la familia Uchiha nunca había aceptado que Sasuke se largara con toda la herencia que su padre le había dado en vida para derrocharla con un mocoso como él.

Nunca fue más consiente de su odio por todas esas personas ahí presentes como lo fue ahora. Por un tiempo, él los había defendido de Sasuke diciéndole que ellos solo querían su bien, que no se alejaría de sus seres amados, de sus amigos. Y ahora ¿Ellos como le pagaban? ¡Alejándole de la persona que más amaba en todo el maldito mundo!

"¡Es una obsesión mal sana!" Le había gritado su madre una vez hace algunos años, cuando arrepentido de haberse salido de aquella forma de su casa fue a verla "Estas tan obsesionado de ese muchacho que ya no vez, Naruto" Él no estaba obsesionado, estaba enamorado que era totalmente diferente.

Nadie lo comprendía, se dio cuenta. No entendían esa necesidad desesperante de estar con Sasuke. Solo Sasuke era consiente, las peleas por mudarse fuera de la cuidad ahora parecían tan ridículas ahora. Pudo ahorrarse muchas de ellas.

– ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! – Grito a todo pulmón cuando fue subido al primer piso de la casa, golpeando con su rodilla el estomago de Gaara logrando que le soltara.

–¡Sasuke! – Volvió a gritar esta vez mas fuerte mientras corría tratando de huir.

Eran muchos, sabia que no lo conseguiría. Pero no dejaría de intentarlo.

Podía escuchar a sus espaldas como sus amigos trataban de hacerle ver que Sasuke le hacia daño, tal vez los moretones y heridas en su cuerpo eran las que los tenían así de histéricos, pero a él no podían importarle una mierda. Naruto ya abría superado su etapa de querer huir de Sasuke hace mucho tiempo.

Sangre, sudor y lagrimas le había costado entender que por mas que quisiera nunca podría huir, y el Uchiha se lo había hecho ver. En total fueron cinco veces las que Naruto huyo, fueron tres en las que él por su propio pie regreso por que no podía estar lejos de él, y dos de ellas Sasuke le habría traído de regreso de manera agresiva y violenta.

El intento de rescate de sus amigos realmente ya no venia al caso. En su desesperación en lugar de que sus pies le llevaran a la salida fue a la cocina y tomo ese enorme cuchillo del que estaba tan orgulloso, no solo cortaba los huesos de res y cerdo a la perfección, si no que con él habría puesto en su lugar a Sasuke un par de veces. Esperaba ahora le fuera de utilidad también.

Apuntándolo a un sorprendido Gaara, amenazo a todo aquel que hozó entrar a la cocina.

–Los quiero a todos fuera de mi casa, ahora.

–Naruto, por favor. Ven conmigo. No comprendes la magnitud de tu situación. Por favor.

– ¡No! El que no comprende nada eres tú, Gaara. Amo a Sasuke y no lo voy a dejar ni por ti ni por nadie.

– ¡Eso no es amor! – Rugió su amigo

– ¿Lo es acaso el que tú me tienes? – Pregunto con burla – ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Sasuke me lo dijo! Dijo que me querías apartar de su lado para tenerme para ti ¡Yo te creía mi amigo! ¡A todos ustedes! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué no nos pueden dejar solos?

Sus manos temblaron, los ojos se le aguadaron.

–Solo… solo quiero estar con él ¿Es tan difícil?

– ¡No cuando por él has acabado en el hospital tantas veces!

–Yo también le he mandado al hospital– dijo ofendido

–Naruto ¿Acaso estas oyendo lo que dices? ¿Se te hace acaso normal el que ambos pasen mas tiempo peleando que siendo felices? ¡Eso no es amor, es obsesión! Están tan obsesionados el uno con el otro que no vez realmente la situación como es. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste cuando tenías trece? ¿Qué paso con tu sueño de ser doctor y salvar muchas vidas? ¿O de ser bombero o rescatista? ¡Todo se fue a la mierda cuando te fuiste a vivir con él!

– ¡Ya basta! No es de tu incumbencia ni la de nadie.

–Lo es por que te queremos. Todos nosotros ¿Qué pasa con tus padres? ¿Has visto a Kushina? Esta tan delgada que en cualquier momento desaparece. Minato esta tan deprimido que ya no tiene ganas de trabajar.

Naruto se retorció en su lugar, se hizo para atrás descansando su espalda en la alacena.

– ¡Pues ellos estarían bien si pudieran aceptar mis decisiones!

No quería seguir escuchando, le dolía. Estaba tan roto por dentro que sabia que si seguía siendo acorralado inevitablemente su récor de 5 huidas subiría a 6. Cubrió sus oídos en un intento por ya no escuchar. Por más que quisiera negarlo, su familia seguía siendo su punto débil.

Trato de aferrarse a los buenos momentos que tenía con Sasuke pero cada vez era mas difícil con aquel "Kushina y Minato te extrañan" sollozó, murmurándose a si mismo que no necesitaba nada mas que a Sasuke, pero ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo necesitaba aquí, ahora.

– ¡Sasuke! – imploro.

–Aquí estoy, dobe.

Todos, incluyéndolo a él se quedaron helados. El Uchiha entro con toda la tranquilidad y porte que su familia le había enseñado. Olvidando el cuchillo salto a sus brazos, refugiándose en su hombro llorando a lagrima viva y maldiciéndolo al mismo tiempo por dejarlo solo. No le importo que Sasuke amenazara a todos sus amigos con una pistola, y realmente no le importo en donde la había sacado. Solo quería que le llevara lejos, que le hiciera olvidar que era un maldito ingrato que solo podía pensar en él y en su aberrante relación con Sasuke. Estaba tan roto ya, que el Uchiha irónicamente era el único que le mantenía cuerdo.

–Sabaku no, siempre metiendo las narices donde no te llaman. ¿Si te meto un balazo en la cabeza aprenderás a mantener tus manos lejos de lo que es mío?

La respiración se corto, y todo se volvió confuso. En su mente realmente ya nada parecía real. Lo único tangible era la voz de Sasuke. Solo él. Tal vez por un momento pensó, él ya no era lo que solía ser. Aquel Naruto de antaño que tenía un ligero sentido de empatía. Miro hacia abajo, sus normalmente blancos tenis ahora rojos, se sorprendió por que no sintió nada cuando el color rojo del cabello de Gaara se extendió por todo el suelo.

Gaara estaba muerto, por un disparo de su iracundo amante.

Debería decir que le dolió perder a un amigo, mirar las caras de todos los presentes desfigurarse por el horror, pero no había nada. Solo quería irse de ahí a otro lugar donde pudiera finalmente estar solo con Sasuke, aunque era consiente que aquel paraíso que tanto buscaba nunca podría alcanzarlo. Era terrible saberlo, rio con amargura. Por que aun así amaba a ese bastardo tanto que era enfermo.

Sasuke estaba loco, y tal vez él un poco también.

.

.

Por que lo que empieza con violencia así termina, y la pelea que termino con todo, inevitablemente llego. Se sorprenderían de saber que irónicamente no seria por manos de aquel al que amaba, al bastardo orgulloso que destrozo su vida con un simple soplo.

Aquel día, grito con todo lo que tenían sus pulmones, la rabia acrecentándose en su pecho. La agresión física solo fue el comienzo, como siempre era. Un golpe a la mejilla y un cristal roto. Naruto se dejo llevar por aquel velo de locura que cubrió su rostro, no importo que aun se encontrara desnudo, las marcas en sus muñecas y cuello solo eran un recordatorio que en algún punto se había vuelto débil y adicto a él. Se dejo ir hacia él con un cuchillo hábilmente escondido debajo del colchón. No se detuvo por el leve atisbo de sorpresa que reflejaron los ojos oscuros. El hilo que sostenía su mente se rompió, dejando al descubierto aquel monstruo que Sasuke había creado. Aquel que ya no podía vivir sin él.

Así que no le permitirá alejarse de su lado.

No le permitiría salir de aquella casa. Por que Naruto era consiente que a Sasuke le gustaba provocarlo. Era bizarro, y aun así, a este punto, no le molesto la idea del permanente encierro de ambos.

 _Mío._

Por que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones que ya no sabia cuales eran causados cuando hacían el amor o cuando ambos perdían sus mentes. No podían culparlo de tener un arranque de locura cuando aun tenía la polla de Sasuke enterrada en su culo, y él ya planeaba dejarlo solo.

– ¡Es tu culpa! – Grito

En el fondo Naruto era consiente, que para Sasuke solo era él. Que el abandono solo existía en su mente, pero si Naruto era encerrado para que nadie lo viera, el quería lo mismo. Encerrar a Sasuke en un lugar donde nunca pudiera dejarle, ni siquiera con el pensamiento.

–Se mío, mío, mío siempre…

La casa ardió en llamas. Alzándose sobre varios metros de altura calentando su alma doliente. Era doloroso sentir. Por que a pesar de lo que todos decían, solo ellos dos podrían decir que a pesar de todo se amaron.

¿Se amaron, verdad?

Un sentimiento como ese, tal vez después de todo no fue amor. Fue algo mucho más grande que eso. Naruto al final quería creer, que ambos tuvieron algo tan fuerte que el amor les quedo corto.

Muy cortó.

Todo ardió con ellos dos juntos. Como debería ser.

Siempre juntos.

.

.

 **COSAS RARAS SUCEDEN CUANDO SE ESCRIBE:**

Yo aquí con esta cosa que no se que es pero escribí de arapidin, o mas bien termine por que ya tenia un año empolvado. Todo sea por la ship! #TeamSasuNaru!

No tiene ni pies ni cabeza no se lo busquen! Jajajajaja XD

Espero les haya gustado.

Les mando muchos besos… chu~


End file.
